


Cooperation

by gyromitra



Series: Reaper76Week stuff [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jack's a smartass, M/M, Word salad, day 3: Trust/Betrayal, reaper76week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyromitra/pseuds/gyromitra
Summary: There is no trust lost between them. The mercenary and the vigilante regard each other warily in a moment of a tenuous truce, weapons drawn but lowered, both ready to start the dance again at a slightest provocation.Might be a continuation of Memories.





	

There is no trust lost between them. The mercenary and the vigilante regard each other warily in a moment of a tenuous truce, weapons drawn but lowered, both ready to start the dance again at a slightest provocation.

“We have a common goal,” Reaper inclines his head.

“I doubt it,” Soldier pushes forward, growling.

“Zurich,” the mercenary meets him head on and the twitch of the other man’s shoulders has him both satisfied – and worried for his own designs. “You were there.”

Soldier is lost, in the only memory that sticks, in the rubble, fire and smoke, in something breaking inside as he claws himself free from under the metal and concrete, in something howling as he throws away the clothing soaked with blood that _isn’t his_.

“I know how you got those.” A tip of the claw taps the vigilante’s forehead. “I know what the tattoo on the back of your neck means.”

“Not interested. What’s buried should stay that way,” Soldier quips with morbid humor.

“Neither am I offering.”

“Then what’s your game?”

Reaper laughs, an ugly sound reverberating in the alley.

“I want to know what happened, Soldier.”

“I’d start with Wikipedia. I hear they’re pretty comprehensive on the subject.”

“Oh, no, Soldier,” Reaper murmurs, coming closer, “I had known both of them. I want to know what brought that on and then I want to kill everyone responsible.”

The vigilante chuckles.

“Some ambition you have, Reaper, killing dead men.”

“I have access to sources you could never get to.” The mercenary offers a small disk between his claws. “You can be in places I cannot afford to be seen at.”

“We will see about that,” Soldier grabs the drive.

Month later they exchange disks. Three months later the vigilante takes off his mask to eat not caring that he is close by.

Five months later Soldier has the audacity to _fall asleep in his presence_. Reaper shouldn’t have expected anything else but this from him, yet he still wonders what is trust gained from the one man that should know better than put it in you, if not another betrayal.


End file.
